


Silver Lining

by TheCatLady



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatLady/pseuds/TheCatLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-created version of the reunion in 5x05.<br/>Show-only.<br/>Theon/Sansa if you squint.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to get out of my system BECAUSE THAT SCENE.  
> We need moar Theon-Reek/Sansa fics.

Looking upon him now, it was hard to reconcile in her mind the memories of the smiling Theon Greyjoy she grew up with, and the broken man who was laying before her in filthy rags, wide-eyed with fear and shivering, sharing a kennel with dogs.  
He opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, but no noise escaped his lips. Theon averted his eyes from Sansa's blue ones, looking at anything but her, the painful reminder of all he had done to betray the Starks.  
Emotions welled up within her, so many all at once that it was hard to figure out exactly how she was feeling. Shock, horror, disgust... and something else. Something she didn't expect to feel when she re-entered the broken gates of the place she once called home.  
Comfort.  
Theon being there with her, even if he was a broken shell of what she used to know. Even after all he'd done. Sansa felt a small bubble of happiness well up in the pit of her stomach, fighting against all of the hate and the anger she'd been made to swallow in King's Landing, and even in the Vale.  
Littlefinger's warnings rang in her ears as she dropped to her knees in front of Theon, her eyes searching his face for something.  
'Prove him wrong,' the thought came, unbidden. 'Prove I can trust you, please.'  
She didn't realize how much she'd needed it until she recognized him. How much she needed to feel, finally, that she had some semblance of her old life back, even if it was such a small part.  
Even if it's him.  
"Theon..." the name was foreign on her tongue. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to him. Forever ago. Another lifetime ago. "Theon?"  
"No!" he blurted suddenly, startling her. "No! M-my lady, m-m-my name is Reek, it rhymes with f-freak, please..."  
Her heart in her throat, she shuffled forward, ignoring the mud staining her dress. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out towards him. He flinched hard, thinking she was going to strike him.  
Hot tears welled in her eyes as she took her hand back.  
"What have they done to you?"  
"My lady!" a voice called from the front of the kennels, a sickly-sweet feminine voice.  
'The kennel master's daughter,' Sansa thought after a few seconds, her face twisting into an angry scowl. 'She knew. She deliberately led me here.'  
Monster.  
She was surrounded by monsters, and she wouldn't soon forget.  
Turning back to Theon, who was openly shaking now, Sansa gave him an apologetic look.  
"I won't forget you," she promised, rising to her feet to heed the call.  
To Theon, it sounded more like a threat, with Ramsay's cold eyes staring into his very soul.


End file.
